


Dancing Queen

by poolsidescientist



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Disco, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolsidescientist/pseuds/poolsidescientist
Summary: Greg introduces Rose to the wonders of disco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a miniature fic inspired by Greg's love of disco and my desperation to work on something not school-related. I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters.

“There really are endless possibility on this planet,” Rose Quartz smiled as Greg took yet another record out of the player.

“Yeah, that’s the great thing about music. People play what they feel and they never stop feeling things,” Greg explained, gently sliding the record back into its sleeve.

“This Donna Summer woman, there’s something special about her. I can’t quite put it into words.” Rose glanced at the woman on the record cover. Somehow, even in still images, she had found a way to be compelling.

Despite having visited several planets over her thousands of years of existence, human music never ceased to impress Rose. When Greg learned that she knew nothing about it, he made a point of teaching her everything he knew about music. Which was quite a lot. Rose loved the music, but more than that she loved Greg’s passion for it.

Right now, he was introducing her to disco. It was one of Greg’s favourite genres of music. The one he swore was on the verge of making a comeback. From the Bee Gees to Gloria Gaynor, he pulled out record after record. The music was energetic and optimistic, much like Greg himself. His love for it came as no surprise to her.

“So what is it about disco that makes it so special for you?” asked Rose, eager to understand his enthusiasm in his own words.

“Well, musically disco is incredibly creative. There are just so many different types of sounds, instrumental and synthetic, sometimes mixed together like never before. There’s always a good beat. It just makes you want to dance. But most of all, disco was designed to bring people together,” listening to Greg’s enthusiasm made Rose’s heart flutter, “No matter how bad a day you had, put on a disco song and you’ll be dancing your problems away. It doesn’t matter who you are, by the end of the song you’ll feel like a dancing queen.”

“Dancing queen?” wondered Rose.

“Oh yeah,” Greg pulled out yet another record, this one by a band called ABBA, “You’re gonna love this one.”


End file.
